


【SE】Possessed

by aijiang111



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111
Summary: 和电影剧情有出入。Saen早在因为FB与花朵有交集时就已经与对方有一面之缘——三年前，他睡了花朵。（所以花朵看他第一眼就不爽哈哈哈！我一直觉得花朵那么厌恶Sean，肯定是因为被骗过炮！XDDDDD）





	1. Chapter 1

正文：  
　　  
　　Eduardo本来不知道他们这一次是来见谁；Christy搞得神神秘秘的，只肯透露对方是个很厉害的人。Eduardo怀着好奇心在位置上宽容地等待着这位迟到的“大人物”，但是看到对方的第一眼，Eduardo的脸立刻黑了。  
　　  
　　Mark和Christy都没注意到Eduardo的异常，Mark甚至称得上热情地和对方喔了手。Eduardo坐在位子上没动，甚至气鼓鼓地抱着自己的胳膊。  
　　  
　　他听到对方做了自我介绍：这个像个开屏的公孔雀一样、每根头发丝都写着骚包两个字的讨厌男人，就是之前因为搞了Napster被唱片公司们联合告到破产的SeanParker。  
　　  
　　SEANPARKER。Eduardo咬牙切齿地在心里把这个名字念了好几遍。他抓着餐刀平复了好几次呼吸，才忍住没有把刀刃插到那张洋洋自得的脸上。  
　　  
　　——他总算知道这个该死的混蛋叫什么名字了。Eduardo阴森森地想，已经在脑内完成了128种杀死对方的方案预演。  
　　  
　　但令他郁闷的是，对方好像不记得他了。他坐在那里高谈阔论，开口就要Mark去掉网站的那个“the”。可恶的是，Mark居然对Sean的那些狗屁理论听得五体投地，双眼放光的样子就像见到了MJ的中学生。  
　　  
　　Eduardo更不爽了。他的教养让他没办法就此推开盘子离席走人，更不可能向任何人提起他和Sean曾经发生的那点烂事好让他指着Sean的鼻子骂人。这种打落牙齿只能往肚子里咽的郁闷让Eduardo全程拉着脸，冷淡着对Sean不理不睬。  
　　  
　　如果说他的愤怒值能具象化成一条抛物线，那当Sean站起身留下名片、以故作潇洒的姿态转头离开，而Mark甚至充满崇拜的感叹了一声“shit”以后，抛物线达到了顶峰。Eduardo头也不回地转身就往外走——如果他早出生几个世纪，这会一定已经把手套甩在Sean脸上，要求一场光明正大的决斗了。  
　　  
　　他一定会给Sean来个痛快的一剑穿心，好报复自己曾经受过的屈辱。  
　　  
　　Mark和Christy终于察觉到Eduardo的不对劲了。Mark追出来，拉了一下气冲冲埋头就走的Eduardo。  
　　  
　　“你怎么了？”他有点奇怪地问。  
　　  
　　“我讨厌他。”Eduardo条件反射似的回答。  
　　  
　　“谁？”Mark有点茫然。  
　　  
　　“Parker。”Eduardo回答得不假思索，“他就是个混球，不懂装懂的草包。”  
　　  
　　“我不这么认为。他对网站提的几点建议都非常有建设性。你怎么了Wardo？你从来不会在第一次见面的时候就这么评价对方。”Mark探究似的盯着他。  
　　  
　　Eduardo差点脱口而出“因为我不是第一次见他”。话到嘴边，Eduardo又努力吞回去了。  
　　  
　　“我就是看他不顺眼。”他硬邦邦地回答，像只河豚似的鼓起脸颊，“我们不应该和他合作，会上当受骗的。”  
　　  
　　Mark若有所思地看着他，Eduardo心里甚至有些发憷，担心Mark已经看透了他的秘密。  
　　  
　　“好吧，我会考虑的。”Mark最后这么说。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　Eduardo知道自己喝多了：他的脑袋很沉，脚下却轻飘飘的，像是踩在棉花上一样。过量的酒精让他不自觉地傻笑着，整个人都站不稳，直往旁边的人身上倒。  
　　  
　　对方立刻从善如流地搂住他的腰，还凑近他的耳朵，色情地伸出舌头在他耳廓上舔了两圈。  
　　  
　　“小心点，beautychild。”那个男人这样说着，却在Eduardo的屁股上用力捏了一把。  
　　  
　　Eduardo被这一下激得差点跳起来。他转过头想看清楚是谁敢对他做这种事，对方却抓住他的下巴趁机亲上来。  
　　  
　　Eduardo毫无防备，一句惊呼卡在嘴边，反而趁机被对方撬开了齿关。他把Eduardo压在酒店走廊的墙壁上，双手抓着Eduardo想要挣扎的手腕，激烈而又技巧十足地吻他。家教严格的Eduardo还从未被人这样蛮横地吻过，没一会儿就头昏脑涨，双眼都变得雾蒙蒙的。  
　　  
　　那个男人放过他，捏着他的下巴笑嘻嘻地啃了两口。  
　　  
　　“换气，宝贝。”他说，“我再教你一次。”  
　　  
　　他又吻上来，Eduardo迷迷糊糊地伸手攀上他的肩膀。他的口腔被对方和自己的舌头填得满满当当，来不及咽下去的多余唾液从嘴角边流下来。过量饮酒后的大脑像是凝固了的浆糊，Eduardo努力呼吸着，没像上次那样狼狈。  
　　  
　　男人松开他，用拇指擦了一下他的嘴角。  
　　  
　　“有进步。”他夸到，伸手用房卡划开了身后的门。他搂着酒鬼Eduardo，两个人跌跌撞撞地走进门里，在玄关处又热烈地吻成一团。Eduardo的领带早就不知去了哪里，衬衫的扣子几乎解到小腹，露出的大片肌肤因为醉酒和情欲都带上了鲜嫩的粉红。男人松开他的唇舌以后，Eduardo甚至食髓知味，凑着脑袋去追逐对方的嘴唇。  
　　  
　　“第一次和男人做？”对方在他鼻梁上啄了好几下，Eduardo懵懵地点了点头。他全身都像发烧似的滚烫，男人身上凉凉的体温让他贪恋不已，几乎把整个脑袋都埋进对方的颈窝。  
　　  
　　男人把手指插在他的头发间，爱怜似的揉搓着。  
　　  
　　“漂亮小宝贝，”他轻佻地说，“今晚就让爸爸好好怜爱你。”  
　　  
　　他把Eduardo抱起来，走了两步以后扔到酒店的大床上。Eduardo整个人陷在柔软的床垫中，再也爬不起来。男人紧跟着压上来，两只手扯住Eduardo的衬衫下摆用力一拽，纽扣掉落一地，Eduardo的上身完全露出来。  
　　  
　　巴西青年有些心疼地低呼了一声：这件衬衫上千美金，他还挺喜欢呢。  
　　  
　　但是下一秒，他就顾不上想这个了——因为男人已经低下头埋首在他的胸膛，开始吸吮他胸前的乳头。  
　　  
　　Eduardo倒吸了口气。他当然早就有过第一次了，但他和曾经的女友进行的都是传统的性爱，还从没有人——还是一个男人——这样含过他的乳头。感谢这次新奇的经历，Eduardo第一次知道自己的乳头居然也是敏感点。他像条脱水的鱼那样在床上弹跳着，双腿不自觉地打开，紧紧地环上面前男人的腰。  
　　  
　　他过了一会才意识到自己在呻吟——还是恨大声、很gay的那种。Eduardo有点被自己的声音吓到了，他捂住嘴巴，湿漉漉的眼睛无措地看着压在他身上的男人。  
　　  
　　“没事，亲爱的，”男人宽容地低下头在他锁骨上轻轻啃咬着留下几个新鲜的草莓，“我喜欢听你的声音，就像糖一样。叫出来，我会为你的叫床声更兴奋的。”  
　　  
　　“我……”Eduardo晕晕乎乎地说，刚说了一个字就被对方竖起一根手指制止了。  
　　  
　　“No，不要说话，只要呻吟就够了。”对方一边说着，一边伸手解开Eduardo的皮带。  
　　  
　　 Eduardo又兴奋又害怕，身体甚至不自觉地颤抖起来。他顺从地让男人脱下自己的裤子，然后是内裤。男人折起他的双腿慢动作般帮他脱下袜子，然后双手托住Eduardo的膝盖，把那两条漂亮的长腿架在自己肩上。  
　　  
　　“我睡过的维密模特都没你的腿漂亮。”男人毫不吝啬自己的赞美，“你真是个天赐的宝贝。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo羞耻得全身都红了，性器在男人露骨的注视下颤巍巍地抬起头来。  
　　  
　　男人流氓地对他吹着口哨，抬着他的腿观察他的下身。他伸出一根手指，按了按Eduardo那处隐藏在臀瓣间的粉色入口。  
　　  
　　Eduardo只觉得一阵奇异的电流从尾椎的地方传来，迅速游走遍全身。他的腿根微微痉挛着，阴茎吐出一点稀薄的清液。  
　　  
　　他下意识想要伸手向下抚慰自己有了反应的阴茎，却被男人拦住了。他拿过自己刚刚解开的Eduardo的皮带，把Eduardo的双手手腕绑起来。  
　　  
　　他恶意地屈指弹了弹Eduardo翘起来的阴茎，Eduardo受惊似的向上挺腰，男人趁机握住他的阴茎，在手里撸了两把。  
　　  
　　“我不会帮你弄出来的，”他宣布，“我要直接插射你。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo不愿意承认，自己对此竟然有些隐秘的期待。他就像是被要求在捉迷藏的时候闭上眼睛的小孩，明明知道要闭上眼睛遵守游戏规则，可就是忍不住想要偷看。他看着男人从抽屉里摸出润滑剂和安全套，男人拉下裤子，露出自己的那根家伙。Eduardo下意识咽了一下口水：那个尺寸可不小。他不确定自己的屁股能不能吃下去。  
　　  
　　男人注意到他喉结滚动的动作，嬉笑着上来拍了拍他的脸颊。  
　　  
　　“你想尝一下吗？”他说，“真是个贪心的小家伙。等第二轮的时候，我就让你给我口交。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo一脸迷茫，完全没意识到男人说了什么。他只感觉自己的双腿被抓着抬高，紧接着，一根沾着滑腻膏体的手指就进入了他的身体。  
　　  
　　Eduardo大声呻吟了一声，全身都在为异物的进入变得僵硬。男人空着的那只手拍了拍他的屁股：“放松。”  
　　  
　　他说着，直接把那根手指插到了底。Eduardo张着嘴，有一瞬间甚至进入了失声的状态；但是没一会儿，他就复又扭着腰呻吟了。男人的手指富有技巧地在他身体里探索着，按压着他敏感温热的肠壁，另一只手则在他的穴口打着圈按揉，好让他尽快放松。在Eduardo适应了第一根手指以后，男人又加了一根，两根手指呈剪刀状在他身体里开拓。它们时而分开，时而又合为一体，在Eduardo身体里探索。当它们的顶端触碰到Eduardo体内的某一处时，巴西青年差点跳起来，肠壁都不自觉地夹紧了。  
　　  
　　男人咕哝了一句“就是这里”以后，开始用手指朝着那个地方猛烈进攻。被指奸的Eduardo双腿大张，因为从前列腺传来的刺激而忍不住尖叫。他的阴茎硬得不行，身后却像是化成了一滩水。融化的润滑剂被挤压出穴口，顺着他的臀缝流到床单上。  
　　  
　　Eduardo觉得自己像是被放在了烈日下的冰激凌：他全身都要融化了，体内冒出源源不断的水。男人只用两根手指，就让他像个红灯区最廉价的荡妇一样，扭着胯在床上滚动呻吟，迫不及待地想要吞下对方的阴茎。  
　　  
　　等到男人拔出自己湿淋淋的手指以后，Eduardo已经哭得满脸都是泪水。他的阴茎硬邦邦地抵在小腹上——他刚经历了一轮前列腺高潮，但是还没有射，整个人都惨兮兮的，急需一场火辣的性爱来抚慰。  
　　  
　　“看看你，”一样硬着阴茎的男人喘着气调笑，“真是个小骚货。”  
　　  
　　他的大拇指插进Eduardo水光潋滟的穴口：“想让daddy操你吗？用大肉棒把你这个流水不停的小屁眼堵住？”  
　　  
　　Eduardo拼命点头。他根本没意识到男人说了什么，只是呜咽着把自己的胯骨朝男人身上靠。  
　　  
　　“如你所愿。”男人哑声说着，滚烫的阴茎抵在Eduardo的屁股上，一鼓作气捅了进去。Eduardo叫了一声，手指在男人背上狠狠挠了两下，但是又紧接着软下来，啜泣地射出今晚的第一次。  
　　  
　　他就这样毫无预兆地被插射了——而男人甚至还没动呢。  
　　  
　　Eduardo啜泣着，感觉自己身为男性的自尊受到了莫大的侮辱。男人爱抚着他因为高潮而不断颤抖的身体，趁机在他绞紧的肠道里抽插了几十下。  
　　  
　　“没事，宝贝，it’sOK——别这么害羞，我还打算把你操到尿出来呢。”他笑着说，吻掉Eduardo没出息的泪水。  
　　  
　　那真是非常混乱的一夜：Eduardo不记得他们最后具体做了多少次。第二次的时候，男人掰着他的下巴射到他嘴里，Eduardo跪得双腿发麻，身不由己地吞下了男人的精液。男人最后还抱着他走到马桶边，像给小孩把尿那样分开他的腿，一只手用力按着他的小腹，让他哭叫着尿到马桶里。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　从梦里醒来后，Eduardo意识到自己遗精了。他忍不住爆了一声粗口，冲到卧室扔掉脏了的内裤，打开水龙头疯狂冲洗自己的身体。  
　　  
　　该死的，该死的——他一遍遍咒骂着，却忍不住在水流下红了眼眶。  
　　  
　　该死的SeanParker——几年之前，当纵欲过度的Eduardo腰酸背痛地在酒店大床上醒来，却意识到自己的床铺另一侧是空的。昨晚和他一夜温存，用甜言蜜语叫他“甜心宝贝”还说要做他男朋友的人早就不见踪影。他双腿直抖地洗干净身体，勉强穿好不成样的衣服，发现自己还得为房费签单。他忍着鼻酸在银行卡账单上签上自己的名字以后，才意识到自己被耍了：他连对方的名字都不知道。  
　　  
　　而现在，三年之后，他又一次遇到了这个骗炮的混球。  
　　  
　　TBC.  
　　  
　　


	2. Chapter 2

　 

　　Eduardo没想到给自己开门的会是Sean。

　　“你为什么在这里？”他下意识地问道。他全身上下都被淋了个湿透，从小娇生惯养的小少爷从没像现在这样这么狼狈过。过量的雨水滴滴答答地从他垂在额前的刘海流下来划过脸颊，看起来就像他已经哭了一样。

　　Sean无辜地站在门廊里，看起来好像他才是这个房子的主人。

　　Eduardo粗鲁地推开他走进去，在客厅里看到了两个嗨到不知所以的女孩子。

　　Eduardo的火气一下就上来了：他在这两个女孩身上看到当初蠢兮兮的自己，喝高了或者嗑嗨了以后被哪个混蛋骗上床，被吃干抹净了不说还要自己付钱。

　　他对Sean摆着一张臭脸。对于像他这样教养良好的世家子弟，对谁都是彬彬有礼，Sean是他第一个如此明显地表现出厌恶和抗拒的对象。

　　“Wardo！”正在电脑前敲敲打打的Dustin抬头热情地和自己的朋友打了个招呼。

　　“写你的代码。”Sean不耐烦地打断他。

　　“她们多大了？”Eduardo对Dustin笑了笑，又换了一副面孔指着那两个女孩问Sean，上窜的火气让他差点挥起拳头砸在Sean的那张脸上。

　　Sean无所谓地耸了耸肩：“问女士年龄是不礼貌的。”

　　Eduardo瞪了他一眼，又有些担忧地看向那两个因为大/麻而神志不清的女孩。

　　“Mark呢？”Eduardo换了个话题，不太愿意承认自己因为看到Sean和别人鬼混而从心头升起的那一点别扭。

　　“他去睡觉了。”Sean倚着门框，轻佻地对着Eduardo上下打量。小少爷背对着他，完全没意识到Sean赤裸裸的视线正盯着他因为雨水而湿透的衣服显出的腰线和臀线。

　　“他说好去机场接我的。”Eduardo有点失落地嘟囔了一句，肩膀显而易见地垮下来。

　　Mark就在这时穿着拖鞋踢踢踏踏地下楼了。Eduardo朝他走过去，没注意到Sean一直注视着他的视线。

　　*

　　Eduardo和Mark进行了一次十分失败的谈话。他们闹得不欢而散：在此之前，Eduardo从未和Mark吵过架。Dustin曾经开玩笑说Eduardo自动加载了如何读懂Mark的程序而且随时保持更新，Eduardo当时的反应称得上骄傲：他了解Mark，读得懂他每个表情。

　　可是在这个雨夜，Eduardo发现他的那项技能失效了。他曾经赞赏Mark的冷静与果断，但是当他在逼仄的走廊面对着Mark那张无动于衷的脸时，只觉得心灰意冷。他全身上下都在冷得发颤，内心却燃烧着熊熊的怒火。Mark对他的近况一无所知，还让那个Sean Parker以一副主人的姿态出现在他出钱租的房子里！

　　Eduardo不想再和Mark沟通了。他抛下自己的朋友，在客厅的地板上捡起自己湿漉漉的背包就要向外走。外面下着瓢泼大雨，在屋里也还能听到哗啦哗啦的雨声，可是Eduardo顾不得那么多了——他也许需要再淋一场雨，好让自己冷静一下。

　　结果Sean在门口拦住了他。

　　“你去哪？”他一只手撑在门上，大有Eduardo的回答不让他满意就不放他走的架势。

　　Eduardo只觉得自己的太阳穴气得一跳一跳地疼。他恶狠狠剜了Sean一眼，完全没意识到自己被雨水湿润了的眼睛和刚才因为与Mark吵架而激动通红的眼眶毫无杀伤力。

　　“不用你管，滚开。”Eduardo瓮声瓮气地说，这差不多是小少爷说过的最严重的粗话了。

　　Sean当然没被吓到，他耸耸肩给Eduardo让开路，却在小少爷准备一头扎进雨里时凉凉地来了一句：“要是我的话，就不会在这时候离开。”

　　Eduardo停下脚步，咬着嘴唇转过去看Sean。不知为何，他总是对Sean有着一股叛逆的念头，就是忍不住想和对方对着干。

　　Sean轻佻地耸着肩。

　　“这不是你出钱租的房子吗？”他说，“为什么要走？”

　　Eduardo因为这句话动摇了。Sean眼神里的挑衅让他满肚子火，为了不让这个卑鄙小人看低自己，Eduardo挺直了背，推开靠在门框上的Sean，又一言不发地走进了别墅中。

　　*

　　别墅很大，因此空房间也有不少。Eduardo选了其中一间，放下自己湿透了的背包。他和Dustin借了一件衣服，换下自己浸饱了雨水的衣物，在浴室里匆匆冲了个澡。加州的夏季本来应该炎热干燥，今晚却像是反常了一般，没完没了地下着仿佛不会停下来的雨。水滴刷刷地淌过窗玻璃，屋外的雨声一刻也没有停过。Eduardo烦躁地擦着湿漉漉的头发，他盘腿坐在床上，失落地一直叹气。

　　他选择留下来后，Mark一下都没有出现过。Dustin偷偷告诉他，Mark正在补觉——他根本没想过挽留Eduardo，也没在乎过这样的雨夜Eduardo会去哪里。在Eduardo浑身滴水地和他在那条走廊里吵架的时候，Mark甚至没想到该为自己最好的朋友拿一条毛巾。Eduardo过去总对Mark的精准高效和心无旁骛十分赞叹，但是此时此刻，当他被Mark锋利的尖刺刺伤之后，他才后知后觉自己的挚友是多么冷酷无情。

　　Eduardo烦躁地把毛巾扔到地上，向后倒在床铺上。他的头发还带着潮潮的湿气，但是Eduardo不想管了。他在这一天里经历了长途飞行、淋雨以及与朋友声嘶力竭的争执，在他松懈下来后，倦意像是无处不在的空气一样缠住了他的全身。Eduardo困倦地眨了眨眼睛——他还没有关灯，卧室的门也还开着一条缝，Eduardo意识朦胧地想着自己该去关灯闭门，但身体却像是被困在了床上一样，怎么都挣扎不起来。他只感觉自己的眼皮越来越沉，没过多久，就完全睡死了过去。

　　Eduardo是被一阵热意唤醒的：他反应慢半拍地睁开眼睛，意识到自己的额头布满了细小的汗珠，嘴唇也微微张开着，不自觉地喘着气。他的下腹处传来一阵熟悉的、微涨的隐秘痛感，Eduardo后知后觉地意识到自己好像勃起了——紧接着，一只突然触碰到他下体的手让他惊叫出声。

　　“嘘。”一个黑影罩住了头顶的灯光，俯身用另一只手捂住Eduardo的嘴巴，说出的话语声音很轻却带着显而易见的威胁，“你想被所有人听见吗？”

　　Eduardo瞪大了眼睛。压在他身上、正用一只手隔着内裤下流地抚弄他的性器的，正是Sean·fucking·Parker。

　　“What the hell are you doing？！”Eduardo气得小声怒骂，试图爬起来甩开Sean的手。他睡得很沉，根本不知道Sean在自己熟睡时对自己做了什么——不过从下身的胀痛来看，Sean已经亵玩他不止一会儿了。Eduardo又羞又气，脸在不知不觉中涨得通红。他不放心地朝门口看了一眼——Sean这个混蛋根本没想着关门，那扇门就那样大喇喇地敞开着。现在虽然是深夜，但是不按正常生活规律作息的程序员们很有可能还在熬夜奋战，如果他们当中有一个人恰巧经过这扇门，只需要朝里面瞥上一眼，就能看到门内是怎样迷乱的一幕：Eduardo没盖被子，两条长腿赤裸着横陈在床上，Sean就跪坐在他的膝盖上方，上半身趴在床上，一只手还放在Eduardo的大腿内侧，另一只手则握着Eduardo的另一只手手腕，防止猎物从自己的陷阱中逃脱。

　　“放开我！”Eduardo恼怒地甩着自己的手腕想让Sean松开自己，“从我身上滚下去！”

　　他不敢闹出太大动静，害怕引来旁人围观，从而看到这荒唐的一幕，因此只能小幅度的挣扎。可是他的忍让显然助长了Sean的嚣张气焰，他不仅完全没有松开Eduardo的意思，反而顺势拉下Eduardo的内裤，把自己滚烫的手掌完全覆盖在了Eduardo硬起来的性器上。

　　Eduardo用了点巴西柔术的手法，想不动声色地把Sean甩下去，没想到居然失败了——Sean看上去一副被酒色大麻掏空身体的萎靡样子，身量也没有比Eduardo强壮到哪里去，手劲居然出奇地大，Eduardo完全甩不开他。而在Sean完全把他的性器握在手里之后，Eduardo不敢动作了，只能半坐起来，姿势尴尬地和Sean面对着，生气地怒视着不请自来出现在自己床上的Sean。

　　“你他妈到底想干什么？”Eduardo没好气地低声喝问。他今晚骂出口的脏话，简直比过去一年的总和还要多。他又挣脱了两下，然而手腕依然被Sean牢牢禁锢着。

　　Sean凑近Eduardo，在巴西青年的耳垂边吹了口气，满意地看到Eduardo的耳廓一下烧得通红。

　　“我想干什么？”他一边重复Eduardo的问题，一边用色情的手法抚摸Eduardo蓄势待发的阴茎，“我只是想赔礼道歉，宝贝，为之前的那件事。”

　　Eduardo不敢置信地睁大眼睛看向Sean，内心疯狂地尖叫：该死，他还记得！

　　Sean大概是看出了Eduardo内心的动摇，于是松开抓着Eduardo手腕的那只手，转而去抚摸Eduardo丰厚肉感的下唇。巴西青年有一副形状饱满，色泽鲜艳的嘴唇；刚才，Eduardo无意识地用牙齿咬着下嘴唇，在红色的唇瓣上留下了浅浅的痕迹。Sean凑过去，在Eduardo还泛着水光的嘴唇上咬了一下。

　　Eduardo用一种看史前生物的眼神看着Sean，Sean厚颜无耻地露出一个自认为魅力值百分百的微笑，又想凑上去吻Eduardo。

　　Eduardo毫不留情地用手掌隔开他的脸。

　　“你发什么疯？”快要抓狂的小少爷低声怒喝，“你到底想干什么？”

　　Sean凑近他，一只手撑在床垫上，另一只手则还在暧昧地抚弄巴西青年的性器。Eduardo被他弄得脸上一阵红一阵白，刻意摆出的严肃表情简直像是欲盖弥彰。

　　Sean离Eduardo很近，巴西青年盯着近在咫尺的那张脸，有点走神地想Sean确实长得不错——Sean Parker有一张世俗意义上称得起英俊的脸，嘴角好像总带着带些讥讽意味的坏笑，更加重了他身上的不羁与痞气。如果说Mark是潜藏在幕后，不动声色等待一击将敌人见血封喉的暗器，Sean就是已经出鞘、飒气逼人的利剑。他身上带着的那股藐视权威，不屑世俗的游戏人生的态度，既让Eduardo反感，又对从小就循规蹈矩，是所有人眼中的乖乖牌的Eduardo有着致命的诱惑：他的出身和经历让他无法成为像Sean这样的人，可他骨子里追求刺激与反叛的性格又让他对Sean这样的潇洒浪子钦羡不已。他和Sean就像磁石的两极，不可避免地相互排斥，但依然无法抵抗对方施加给自己的致命吸引力。

　　更何况，Sean还长着一张不错的脸蛋；上一次见面时，Sean吹嘘自己在落魄的时候也有大把女孩子愿意收留他，给他钱花，应该不是假话——Sean确实有一副好皮囊。

　　这样想着，Eduardo在Sean又一次凑上来的时候，鬼迷心窍似的张开了嘴唇。

　　Sean的吻技十分高超，Eduardo晕晕乎乎地搂着他的脖子，Sean的舌头在他口腔里翻搅着，狡猾地舔过他敏感的上颚。Eduardo被他吻得全身颤抖，来不及吞咽的津液从嘴角流下，划过精致的下巴。他被吻得全身发软，Sean趁机把一只手覆在Eduardo的后腰上，带着人往下压，直到Eduardo完全躺在床上。巴西青年陷进柔软的枕头中，直到Sean松开他，他都懵懂地眨着水蒙蒙的眼睛。

　　Sean居高临下，用一只手压着他的肩膀，另一只手揩拭Eduardo的嘴角。

　　“为什么觉得我不记得你了？”Sean戏谑地问着，把自己的手指伸进Eduardo微微张开的嘴唇中，狎昵地抓着他的舌头亵玩。

　　Eduardo抗拒地向后仰着头，想吐出Sean的手指。Sean跪坐在他身体上方，牢牢地压制着自己身下的青年。Eduardo犹豫了一会，用了点力气想要合住齿关。

　　“别咬我。”察觉到Eduardo意图的Sean警告道，“我可不保证我会做出什么事来。现在，回答我的问题。”

　　Eduardo委屈又愤恨地磨了磨牙，Sean蓝灰色的眸子幽深地盯着他。Eduardo红着脸，含着Sean的手指含糊地回答了问话。

　　“你第二天就走了，”他不甘心地控诉，耳朵因为羞耻烧得通红，“连个电话都没留下！房费还是我自己结的！”

　　Eduardo越说越憋屈，眼眶都忍不住发烫了。他和Sean再次见面以后，Sean表现得好像从没见过他一样，Eduardo既羞又恼，觉得还对几年前的一夜情耿耿于怀的自己像个可笑的跳梁小丑。

　　Sean捏着他的下巴，有点好笑地扭着他的脸，盯着Eduardo来回看个不停。

　　“可怜的小家伙，”他蹭了蹭Eduardo带着湿意的眼角，“这么委屈吗？”

　　Sean忍不住低声笑起来：“你不是爱上我了吧？”

　　Eduardo狠狠叼住他的手指，Sean吃痛地倒吸了口气，但是没甩开Eduardo。Eduardo咬了一会，又慢慢松开了力道。

　　“解气了吗？”Sean摩挲Eduardo的下巴和脖颈。

　　“……为什么装不认识我。”Eduardo声如蚊蚋，自己都没意识到这句话说得像是撒娇。

　　“我可以解释。”Sean投降似的举起双手，“我是个识趣的人好吗？那次见面的时候，你一副恨不得吃了我的样子，我怎么敢触你的霉头。”

　　Eduardo哼了一声：“那你那时候……第二天早上为什么要跑？”

　　Sean满不在乎摊开手：“因为我当时有个紧急会议，我跑去参加，结果被我自己开创的公司的董事会踢下了CEO的位子。”

　　Eduardo噤声了，他欲言又止地看着Sean。

　　“别那样看我。”Sean笑着说，“我会夺回更好的的。”

　　“现在，我有更重要的事要解决——让你原谅我。”他宣布到。

　　Eduardo还没反应过来，Sean就从他身上翻下去站到床边。Eduardo用手肘把身体撑起来，疑惑地看向Sean。

　　“你要干什么？”他软绵绵地问到。

　　“赔礼道歉。”Sean说着，抓住Eduardo的脚踝把他拖到床边，动作麻利地勾住Eduardo的内裤完全扯下来。Eduardo低低地惊叫了一声，刚要挣扎，就被Sean压住大腿。Sean用两只手分开他的膝盖，跪在了Eduardo打开的双腿间。

　　“嘘，”Sean抬起头，对Eduardo勾起嘴角，“你不想被别人听见的对吧？”

　　他说着，意有所指地瞥了一眼开着的房门。Eduardo惊慌地扯着Sean的头发。

　　“别，”他低声请求，“别在这儿……”

　　Sean没有理睬，他抬起巴西青年的一只脚，把Eduardo摇摇欲坠挂在脚腕上的内裤扔到地上，然后埋下头在Eduardo半硬的性器上舔了一下。Eduardo揪着Sean短短的卷毛，想叫出声又不敢，只好把丰润的嘴唇咬得通红。Sean高挺的鼻梁蹭在Eduardo的小腹上，湿热的呼吸故意似的打在Eduardo敏感的肌肤上。Eduardo轻轻地吸着气，手指不自觉地攥着Sean的耳朵。

　　Sean已经把Eduardo的性器完全含在口中了，他灵活地吞吐着，舌尖在柱身身上来回打着转舔舐，时不时挑逗似的舔过微微出水的马眼。

　　Eduardo的拳头抵在嘴唇上，来抑制自己快要脱口而出的呻吟。Sean一边给他做着口活，一边用手指抚摸Eduardo娇嫩的大腿内侧，玩弄那一对饱满的囊袋，按揉巴西青年性器下方的会阴，手法色情又下流。Eduardo被他玩得泪眼朦胧，还要紧张地盯着房门的方向——那扇小门还开着一条缝，透出外面客厅里彻夜不熄的灯光。Eduardo感觉自己的心就在喉咙口，下一秒钟就能跳出来。他竭力压抑着自己的声音，却还是忍不住从指缝中透出炙热的吐息。房间里很安静，只有Sean埋头吞吐他性器时暧昧的水声。Eduardo整个下身都在发软，脱力到像是漂浮在棉花上。他沙哑地啜泣了一声，向后仰躺到床上——他射了，在Sean嘴里。

　　Sean扯过床头的纸巾盒。他把Eduardo的精液咽下去了，Eduardo抬起眼皮，Sean在站起来的时候那个明显的喉结滚动看得Eduardo心跳快了两拍。巴西青年的下身已经一片狼藉，Sean替他擦干净下半身，Eduardo面红耳赤地把自己裹在被子里，偷偷瞄着Sean支起个小帐篷的裤子。

　　如果这时候Sean要求一次sex的话，自己应该不会拒绝的。Eduardo暗搓搓地想，无辜地眨着眼睛盯着Sean。

　　可是Sean没那方面的意思：他甚至帮Eduardo掖了掖被角，还在Eduardo柔软的脸颊上捏了捏。

　　“你发烧了。”他说，“快点睡吧。”

　　Eduardo后知后觉地发现，自己身体里的热度并没有因为一次释放而消弭。他的手脚都在发软，睫毛似乎被粘连在一起。他张了张嘴，意识到自己嘴里干涩又滚烫。

　　Sean抓住Eduardo的手——巴西青年正攥着他的一片衣角，有点可怜地看着他。

　　“睡吧，”Sean好脾气地哄他，“我会陪着你的。”

　　他爬上床，挨着Eduardo躺下，还心猿意马地捏着Eduardo的掌心。

　　“我能追你吗？”他笑嘻嘻地问，“我想给你送花。”

　　Eduardo闷不做声，直接拽过一个枕头，闷在了Sean脸上。

　　TBC.


End file.
